


Passion Alone

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speak now or forever hold your peace. Trust versus love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"I am often attracted to men who killed me."

"You don't have to be so cold."

"That wasn't stoicism, it was sarcasm."

"Sarcasm implies a statement that isn't true."

"How masochistic do you think I am?"

"You're avoiding answering. Do you love me or not?"

Minako clenched her fists angrily. Why in the world did he think she was too cold for emotion? "What does it matter, Kunzite? Do you want me to say 'Yes, I love you' when I can't forgive you and I can't trust you?"

"Yes. I would welcome any sign you could give me."

"I'm not going to throw myself into your arms and ask you to take me somewhere there's no past and no future. I want normality, which you can't give me. Passion doesn't make up for disillusionment. I am Aino Minako now, a thoroughly modern girl, and the chief of the guard. I'm getting married. Don't try to stop me again."

Kunzite gave her one more pleading look. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," she lied.


End file.
